onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 680
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter =Chapter 745 (p. 4-17) | eyecatcher = Robin - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The Devil's Trap — A Dressrosa Extermination Plan" is the 680th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Doflamingo orders Pica to push Luffy and the others off of the palace. Doflamingo then unleashes his Birdcage, sealing the entire island in strings. The strings then latch onto people and take control of them, forcing them to attack each other. Pica then rearranges the whole island, levitating areas such as the palace and the Flower Field. Doflamingo announces a game to kill him to break the cage, unless they kill all of the people he is about to name. Long Summary Several former toys run through the streets while demanding to know where Doflamingo and proclaiming their intention to destroy the SMILE Factory. At the factory, three guards watch the approaching mob and wonder what they are supposed to do, but one of them points out how no one can enter unless they have a key to the building. As several Dwarves carry Artificial Devil Fruits across the floor of the factory, one of the guards notes that the buildings will remain undamaged even if the ceiling collapses on them because they are made of Seastone. Meanwhile, Diamante and Trebol stand before the oncoming mob. As several warriors rush toward him and attack, Diamante swings his steel cape in front of his body, causing their swords to shatter upon hitting it. Several other warriors prepare to fire at Trebol, who claims it is useless before piercing their bodies with mucus. While Diamante transforms a nearby wooden pole into a large hammer using Lock, Trebol binds more warriors with Beta-Beta Chain. Smashing the rest of the mob away, Diamante berates them for pushing their luck as Trebol slams the bound warriors into the ground with Beta-Betamu. The guard watching from above proclaims that no one can defeat the two of them. Meanwhile, in Dressrosa, former toys and Donquixote Pirates underlings clash in the streets while the chuckling head of Donquixote Doflamingo notes that they need to do something. As a shocked Trafalgar Law looks at Doflamingo, Kyros proclaims this is creepy before leaping toward Doflamingo and Pica while demanding to know how Doflamingo is still alive. However, he is caught off-guard when Doflamingo appears behind him with his head still attached and asks Kyros if he wants to learn how to kill a person. As Monkey D. Luffy and Viola call out to Kyros, Doflamingo swings his leg toward Kyros's head while stating that this is how it is done. Riku Doldo III yells Kyros's name as the towers of the palace are cut in half, revealing Luffy has pulled Kyros down just in time for Doflamingo's kick to miss him. Noticing Luffy, Doflamingo prepares to swipe at him as the fake Doflamingo's body does the same, causing Baby 5 to realize there are two of him. Doflamingo and his clone use Goshikito, prompting Luffy to roll out of the way as the joint attack kicks up a large amount of dust. As Kyros apologizes for letting his guard down, Luffy rushes toward Doflamingo, who hardens his coat with Busoshoku Haki, before activating Gear Second and using Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling, which Doflamingo effortlessly defends against for several seconds before his clone appears behind Luffy and cuts him across the back with Goshikito. Seeing Luffy flying toward him, Doflamingo hardens his fist with Busoshoku Haki before punching Luffy in the face, sending him flying several meters back into a wall. As Doflamingo and his clone stand over Luffy, Kyros wonders what the clone is as the clone begins to unravel into string, causing Viola to note it is like a string marionette. Unraveling the clone with his finger, Doflamingo looks at Riku and asks him if he remembers how he felt when Doflamingo stole his kingdom 10 years ago. When Riku confirms this and demands to know why he is asking, Doflamingo claims that what will soon occur will not be small-scale like that night was. As Law expresses shock upon hearing this, Riku demands to know what Doflamingo means, only for Doflamingo to state it is time to let them go before ordering Pica to throw everyone out. The ground begins to roll and shift, causing those present to be thrown around before two giant stone hands grab them and move them outside of the castle. While Luffy, Viola, Kyros, and Law fall to the ground below, Riku manages to grab onto the stone and begs Doflamingo to not cause further harm to Dressrosa before being thrown off as well. However, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Fusen to cushion everyone's fall. Meanwhile, in the castle, Baby 5 and Gladius stand next to Doflamingo, who stops manipulating his clone before deciding to bring an end to everything and gesturing upward with his finger, causing the string composing his clone to begin shooting high into the sky as Doflamingo smiles. Below the castle, a panting Luffy notes that Doflamingo had them thrown into the garden of the Rampart Tower as Viola states they cannot get near Doflamingo as long as Pica is there. Upon seeing the string spiraling into the sky, a shocked Law notes the Birdcage has begun, causing the others to look at him. Upon reaching a point high above Dressrosa, the string begins falling down in an arc shape toward the edges of the city. Upon seeing the strings piercing the rocks around the city, a pirate asks his captain what it is, only for the captain to decide to get out of the country as soon as possible because they will only be crushed if they stay. However, despite the warning of another one of his crewmates, the captain runs into one of the strings, which slices the top and bottom of his face. Wondering what these bars of string are, the pirates attempt to break through the cage with cannonballs, but the balls are merely sliced to pieces on contact. Meanwhile, Luffy asks Law what the Birdcage is, prompting Law to reveal that Doflamingo plans to kill everyone on the island before the truth about Dressrosa leaks out, shocking the others. Looking up at the Birdcage, Vice Admiral Bastille wonders what it is as one of his subordinates informs him that he cannot reach Marine Headquarters on his Den Den Mushi. As another of Bastille's subordinates confirms this report, Doflamingo smiles as several Marines and civilians suddenly stiffen up. Something rushes toward Admiral Issho, but he catches it and opens his hand, revealing a string. As Issho realizes what this is, he is distracted by a nearby explosion as people run screaming out of a burning house. When asked why he shot the house, a Marine frantically explains that he cannot control his body before firing at his fellow Marines, causing another explosion. Another Marine tries to stop the fighting, but he stiffens up before taking out his sword and cutting down another Marine near him, confusing him. As a man fires a gun into a crowd while tearfully telling them to duck, Doflamingo moves his fingers up and down before revealing that he is using Parasite. As Bastille wonders what is going on, a subordinate reveals that people are harming each other at random all over Dressrosa and that some Marines are rampaging as well. The subordinate proclaims that many citizens will die if nothing is done before being interrupted by an explosion, which draws the attention of those present to The King's Plateau sinking into the ground. When Luffy asks him what is going on, Law reveals this is the work of Pica and explains how he can change the geography by merging with the stone in the land. Turning around, Luffy notices the Royal Palace is shifting away and tells it to stop moving. Meanwhile, near the SMILE Factory, the former toys run away from the factory, which is moving up, while wondering what is happening here. The Flower Field begins moving up as well, causing the whole town to be pulled in toward it and leaving hundreds of citizens to fall to the ground below. After the shifting has stopped, Doflamingo picks up a Den Den Mushi and begins speaking to the citizens and guests of Dressrosa, whom he informs of how he could have ruled with terror from the start as his image appears on screens and on the strings around the country. Doflamingo acknowledges that many of them likely want to kill him now that they have discovered the truth before revealing that he has prepared a game to kill him for them. Stating that he is in the palace and will not leave, Doflamingo admits the game will end if they kill him before revealing that the game will also end if they kill all of the people he is about to name, each of whom he will award a large prize for killing. Stating that it is kill or be killed, Doflamingo proclaims that everyone in the country will become hunters because it is only possible to survive if they kill someone. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Trebol and Diamante's battle with the former toys is shown. ***Diamante used a giant hammer, something that he did not have in the manga. **Doflamingo attempted to take control of Issho, but the Admiral manages to prevent it, sensing the Parasite Thread attack, catching it, and then wondering what the string is. This also reveals what one of Doflamingo's Parasite Threads looks like. *This episode marks the second time the opening Wake up! has been updated, which now shows Sabo's face unobscured, following his formal post-timeskip introduction in the previous episode. Site Navigation